Of photos and kisses
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Hiyori runs into Yato unexpectedly and he asks her for a favor.


Of photos and kisses

"Hiyori, hey Hiyori" Yato screamed as he ran towards the brunette. Hiyori stopped in her tracks and breathed out a sigh. She turned towards the voice and was surprised to see Yato practically on top of her. She leaned back slightly to try and put a little space between them but he just moved closer.

"Hey Yato" she said with a smile, "What brings you here?" she asked. YAto laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously "Well this is going to seem kind of silly but I have a favor to ask of you" he replied. She was a little surprised but was also sort of intrigued, Yato was always asking her for favors, but this time it seemed different. She nodded and said "You can ask." Yato clapped his hands and shook his hips in a little happy dance.

"This doesn't mean I will say yes Yato" she said quickly, hoping he would stop making such a spectacle. Her saying this however did not quell his excitement, she facepalmed and asked him "So what is this favor?" His cheeks turned red and he asked if they could go somewhere more private and without waiting for her answer he dragged her towards her house. Once they made it he barged inside and dragged her to her room where he promptly shut the door. It was only then that he let go of her hand.

She was stunned to find that she liked the feeling of his hand in hers, his hand was so warm and comforting. She shook the thought from her head and shut her door. She turned and saw that he had made himself comfortable, he patted the spot next to him and she rolled her eyes.

"So Yato, what was this favor you wanted to ask me?" Hiyori asked quietly.

"Well, you're going to think it's kind of silly" he said as he started to blush. She giggled and he started to pout. She stopped giggling and put on a straight face, this signaled him to continue.

"Will you kiss me" he blurted out quickly. Her face went to serious to dumbfounded.

"W.. What?" was all she could say.

"Let me explain, you see I saw this picture earlier today of man kissing a woman and I realized I've never been kissed. I was hoping you would be my first" he said as he once again rubbed that back of his head nervously.

"What picture are you talking about" Hiyori asked in confusion. Yato pulled out his phone and showed her, she immediately recognized the famous phot of the soldier kissing the nurse in front of a skyscraper in a well-known American city. She started to laugh only to stop when she saw the look on his face 'oh, he's serious' she thought and then stopped. She thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. He squealed with happiness and moved to envelop Hiyori in a hug but stopped abruptly.

He fell unnaturally silent as he gazed into Hiyori's eyes. She stared back into his and was taken aback by what she saw. She leaned back slightly to put try and distance herself but he angled his body closer to hers. She scooted back and he followed her. She scooted once more only to hit her back on the headboard. Yato moved so he could place a hand over hers as if to ask her to not back away anymore. He stared intently at her as if memorizing every detail of her face. She gulped audibly, this seemed to bring him out of a trance and he began to lean forward.

Hiyori reflexively closed her eyes and waited for the feeling of his lips against hers. She opened her eyes after a few seconds, Yato whispered "please don't close your eyes" and in a split second he lowered his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He ended the kiss and she was a little upset that it did not last a little longer. She surprised him when she grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her and kissed him again. His eyebrows raised in confusion but soon he started kissing her back, very gently at first but soon it turned into something more. He let out a small moan as she splayed her hands across his chest, he reached a hand up and placed it at the base of her neck and ran his fingers through her long her.

They kissed for an eternity until Hiyori finally broke away so she could catch her breath. They smiled at each other and began to laugh, once their laughter died down Hiyori slapped him playfully on the shoulder and said "you liar, you have done that before."

His eyes glinted playfully and he shrugged his shoulders and replied "yes, but never with someone I truly liked."

Hiyori snapped her head up at his sudden confession, she knew Yato had a thing for her but had never really paid that much attention to it, she was also surprised that she had allowed him to kiss her and that she had kissed him back. She had no idea what that meant. She was about to ask him when he leaned forward once more and captured her lips with his. AS the kiss progressed she got a little braver and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He responded by pressing his chest against hers. She could feel him once again playing with her hair so she started to play with the hairs at the base of his neck.

He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip to ask her to part them for him. She was about to acquiesce but stopped when his phone began to ring loudly. She took that as a sign to push him away slightly and he groaned at the loss of contact.

"You should answer that" Hiyori whispered. He nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket "This is Yato your friendly neighborhood delivery God." He stared at her throughout the entire call which made her a little uncomfortable. He snapped the phone shut a few seconds later and pouted "I have a job, but can I come back when I finish?"

Hiyori did not answer right away, she bit her lip and whispered "yes." He jumped off the bed excitedly and made his way towards the window, he looked back at her and winked, but before he left she moved and grabbed a hold of the back of his jacket. "Yato, what does this mean now?"

He stepped down and placed a hand on her cheek "Hiyori, I really like you and I know you didn't realize this until now but obviously, you feel the same way. I'll tell you what we can explore this more when I get back. Deal?"

Hiyori nodded and smiled as he went off into the night. She sat back down on her bed and placed her hands on her lips, they were still warm. She smiled and laid back and closed her eyes and waited for her "God" to return.


End file.
